Quoi que tu décides
by Marluuna
Summary: JinXUeda. Leur histoire a débuté singulièrement. Et maintenant, que va décider Jin ?


**Voilà un petit OS fait pour Solène donc forcément, j'espère que ça te plaira (histoire de ne pas avoir attendu pour au final avoir un truc que tu n'aimes pas :D)… Et que ça plaira à d'autres aussi, naturellement. **

**Pairing inhabituel pour moi mais que j'ai souvent eu envie de faire sans jamais en avoir eu l'occasion… **

**Quoi que tu décides****…**

Dans un coin de la pièce, assis sur un banc, il fait bouger sa cheville lentement, pour s'échauffer… Il a les chevilles fragiles en ce moment, alors une entorse serait si vite arrivée et ce serait surtout tellement bête… Junno est visiblement aussi prudent que lui : placé en face, à l'autre bout de la salle, il fait des étirements lui aussi, afin de préparer au mieux son dos malmené par toutes ses acrobaties. Il peut être cool quand il le veut, Junno… Mais pourtant, il a une fâcheuse tendance à exaspérer Jin au plus haut point… C'est bizarre mais moins il le voit, plus il l'apprécie parfois. Il sait qu'il finira par lui manquer, comme tout le monde, pourtant. Sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve lui manquera très certainement.

Plus loin sur la gauche, les éclats de rire de Nakamaru et Koki résonnent dans tout l'endroit. Ils se tiennent presque l'un à l'autre pour ne pas tomber, terrassés par leurs bêtises. Et Jin sourit franchement, très amusé rien qu'à les voir. C'est contagieux, vraiment. Et puis ces deux là sont vraiment faits pour s'entendre… Aussi nouilles l'un que l'autre, riant des mêmes choses… Et partageant la même générosité et la même maturité aussi, pour ce qui était d'épauler les autres. Il aura bien besoin de rire, les premiers temps… Et rien que pour cela, ce duo infernal lui manquera.

Jin hésite un bref instant avant de le regarder… _Lui,_ il est concentré, debout au milieu de la pièce… Il sourit comme lui, d'entendre la bonne humeur provenant de leur duo de comiques… Et puis il se reconcentre et se remet au travail… Il a encore des progrès à faire et il ne veut ralentir personne… Un mélange de bien-être et de quelque chose de plus douloureux saisit Jin au creux du ventre alors qu'il ne peut regarder ailleurs… Depuis qu'il sait qu'il va repartir, le voir est devenu à la fois une source de joie, comme d'habitude, mais un déchirement aussi. Un déchirement qui s'agrandit parce que Jin sent qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il le sent plus qu'il ne le sait d'ailleurs, puisqu'il est censé revenir à l'automne. Mais déjà la première fois quand il était parti, revenir avait été compliqué… Alors là…. Là qu'il étouffait de plus en plus dans cette vie et ces activités qui ne lui ressemblaient plus… Une partie de lui savait déjà que ce serait bientôt la fin. La fin de pas mal de choses.

Il soupira de lassitude. Il y avait un temps où ne pas revenir, si égoïste que ce soit, aurait été la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Rester dans ce pays lointain, expérimenter plein de choses, apprendre, se créer un véritable univers rien qu'à lui… devenir quelqu'un libre de ses mouvements… Dit ainsi, ça semblait être le paradis sur terre… Enfin pour être exact, cette fois aussi, ce serait une bonne chose. Il en était sûr… C'était juste que savoir cela ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant. Et qu'il ne pouvait pleinement se réjouir comme il pouvait le faire auparavant. Avant que les choses ne se fassent entre eux.

Avant qu'inexplicablement, son sourire et ses manies qui autrefois agaçaient Jin, ne deviennent une source de joie… Cela faisait quelques temps déjà. Quelques temps que Jin se sentait… Pas mal à l'aise, pas écarté, mais… différent des autres. Il les aimait bien, bien évidemment, mais il ne se sentait pas assez proche pour dévoiler certaines parts de lui et encore moins ses désirs d'évasion, ses envies d'ailleurs. Déjà que Kame était monté au créneau dès que Jin avait annoncé ses intentions de repartir aux Etats-Unis… S'il lui avait dit plus tôt, Kame lui aurait rendu la vie encore plus dure ! En fait pour tout dire, Jin souffrait d'être séparé de Yamapi, qui avait toujours des dizaines d'activités à droite et à gauche et qui représentait à peu près son seul soutien dans ce milieu… Bien sûr ils se voyaient en dehors… Mais durant son temps libre, Jin était décontracté, il n'avait rien à supporter… C'était la journée, qu'il avait besoin de soutien, de l'amitié du leader des NEWS… Et comme forcément ce dernier était loin et que Jin ne se confiait à aucun de ses camarades, il se sentait seul…

Se confier à Kame sur le sujet, c'était impossible, même si leur amitié s'était étoffée au fil du temps. Kame était trop… trop… Trop Kame, quoi. Il s'angoissait pour rien, se posait en donneur de leçons par moments et cela ne faisait pas de lui l'interlocuteur idéal. Koki et Nakamaru l'auraient écouté avec plaisir, parce qu'ils étaient comme ça, eux, et Jin le savait bien. Mais il savait bien qu'ils auraient tenté de lui faire abandonner ses désirs d'indépendance, eux aussi… Junno c'était impossible, il ne se confierait pas à lui-même s'il était le dernier être humain sur terre. Au fond, il ne restait plus que _lui_, finalement. Pourtant ce n'était même pas une obligation… Il aurait bien pu continuer ainsi à prendre son mal en patience…

Mais un soir, le jeune homme s'était trouvé là au moment exact où Jin en avait besoin. Un soir où Jin était resté tard pour s'entraîner. Il devait bien l'avouer : il y avait eu une époque où Ueda était difficile à saisir : il avait tellement l'air dans son monde, à dire et faire des choses bizarres, qu'il semblait difficile de se rapprocher de lui. Néanmoins, il avait un côté calme –voire mou- qui allait parfaitement à un tempérament aussi vif qu'avait Jin. Au fond, Ueda était bien le seul qu'il acceptait dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il était fatigué ou énervé… Comme ce soir là. Peut-être parce que Ueda ne jugeait pas, ne cherchait pas non plus à tout expliquer, tout comprendre… Il restait juste là, à écouter attentivement, à offrir juste une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer… Il n'y voyait aucun intérêt et ne dispensait aucun conseil si on ne lui demandait pas. Il était simple à comprendre, en fait. Etonnement simple. Et de fait, il était devenu indispensable.

C'est peut-être cela, qui étonna le plus Jin : qu'il soit simple à comprendre, alors qu'il y a avait eu plusieurs années où Jin ne savait vraiment que penser de lui. Pourtant, pendant cette soirée où Ueda s'était trouvé là avec lui par hasard, ils avaient parlé… Ils avaient ri aussi… Et à chaque minute qui s'écoulait, Jin s'étonnait de se sentir aussi à l'aise. Enfin il l'était : après tout, il connaissait Ueda depuis un moment et ils étaient du même groupe, c'était un ami. Mais là il était à l'aise tel qu'on l'est avec un vrai ami, un ami proche, quelqu'un avec qui on a une complicité. Jin en était le premier surpris et il s'était demandé tout le long si Ueda aussi pensait cela ou si c'était juste son imagination. Est-ce que Ueda avait changé ou bien est-ce que Jin n'avait jamais pris le temps de suffisamment s'intéresser à lui ? Sûrement ce dernier point… Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jin avait l'impression d'être lui-même et de ne pas se le voir reprocher. Car Ueda ne critiquait jamais son comportement emporté ou égocentrique… Il écoutait juste. En fait, on croit souvent que les histoires commencent par une rencontre. Pour celle-là, ce fut plus exactement une découverte.

Et alors que minuit était largement passé ce soir là, Ueda avait décrété qu'il était temps de rentrer s'ils voulaient pouvoir se lever le lendemain matin… Et avec son éternel sourire commercial, il avait tendu la main à Jin en guise d'au revoir… Quand Jin l'avait serré, il s'était senti un peu moins seul. Aussi simplement que cela. Car on pense à tort que tout changement est forcément issu de bouleversements innommables, de surprises incroyables, de moments irracontables… Alors que parfois, tout est simple. Si simple qu'on ne se rend même pas compte justement, que cela va tout changer. A partir de ce jour qui semblait déjà remonter à une éternité, Jin rechignait moins à se lever le matin, à partir travailler… Il savait que même s'il n'aimait pas toujours ce qu'il faisait, même si ses camarades pouvaient lui taper sur le système et même si son esprit aspirait à autre chose… Il y avait désormais quelqu'un qui le soutenait dans ses choix et qui l'écoutait toujours. Qui aurait pensé que Ueda puisse être ce genre de personne pour lui ? Cela lui semblait bien un peu bizarre, mais quand il lui en avait parlé, Yamapi avait dit que c'était bien de renforcer les liens avec un de ses camarades et que Ueda était une bonne personne… Alors Jin ne s'était douté de rien, il n'avait rien vu venir. Jusqu'à ce jour remontant au tournage de l'un de leur clip, _White X-Mas_…

Un tournage plutôt marrant du reste, chacun étant de bonne humeur bien qu'un peu fatigué… Il faut dire que cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils ne chômaient pas… Comme toujours, Nakamaru était motivé, déterminé à rendre le making-of intéressant, aussi se lançait-il dans quelques explications face à la caméra –ce qui les arrangeait bien tous, pour être franc-. Et puis… Cela pouvait venir du décor : un décor fait dans une ambiance représentant Noël, un décor enneigé, une chanson aux accents mélancoliques… Jin était toujours nostalgique, dans ce genre d'ambiances, allez savoir pourquoi. Pour un peu, cela lui filait presque le cafard. Et alors qu'il achevait de se préparer dans la loge en attendant de tourner ses parties solo, il voulait réveiller un peu Ueda, assis près de lui mais qui n'avait rien dit depuis un bon moment. Vêtu simplement, il portait surtout un bonnet à pompons que beaucoup auraient trouvé niais, Jin le premier normalement… Mais là, il le trouva juste adorable. Cela lui donna envie de sourire, de voir Ueda ainsi sur sa chaise, totalement pris dans un manga au point d'oublier qu'ils étaient un peu en plein tournage… Ueda était toujours dans son monde, loin de tout et Jin se demandait parfois comment c'était, dans son imagination ? Il lui enviait ce calme, cette paix qu'il dégageait… Il en était même gracieux.

Presque hypnotisé, Jin le regarda, oubliant totalement ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il le regarde tourner tranquillement les pages, passionné par sa lecture…Froncer les sourcils ou esquisser un sourire selon ce qu'il devait lire… Et Jin se sentit envahi par une chaleur réconfortante, comme familière… Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il se sentait plutôt bien, quand il était seul avec Ueda. Et là où la plupart des gens s'en seraient effrayé, interrogé ou autre… Jin était lui aussi un esprit simple, en ce sens qu'il raisonnait très logiquement : ce qui lui faisait du bien était forcément une bonne chose. Si ses sentiments lui étaient procurés par Ueda, c'était donc qu'il n'avait rien à redouter de lui ni de ce qu'il représentait. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué. Et il se sentait tellement seul, tellement incompris… il avait besoin qu'on l'écoute, qu'on l'apaise… et qu'on l'aime, aussi.

Jin n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et il ne vit pas non plus Kame entrer. Ce dernier était venu voir où ils en étaient, et alors qu'il s'attendait à les voir en pleine discussion, ce qui aurait expliqué leur retard, il fut fort surpris d'en voir un en train de lire, et l'autre le regarder avec… tendresse ? Le regard de Kame sauta de l'un à l'autre et inversement, plusieurs fois de suite, avant de bloquer sur Jin. Avec tendresse ? Vraiment ? Bizarre… Aurait-il loupé un épisode ? Hésitant, il toussota afin de se manifester, ce qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Jin :

_Oh… Euh… Oui, on arrive, excuse-nous !_

_Y a pas de mal… Tout va bien ? _risqua Kame, pas très sûr de ce qu'il venait de percevoir.

_Oui oui…_

_Bon et bien si tout va comme tu le veux, tu nous rejoins ? On te cherche, sur le plateau._

_Ok, j'arrive immédiatement._

_Tu pourrais être plus gentil, _fit Ueda en posant son manga. _Kamenashi-kun. Akanishi-kun n'a pas vu le temps filer… C'est pas bien grave._

_Ben si vous ne voulez pas finir à l'aube… Mais j'ai été agressif ? _s'inquiéta Kame, qui ne pensait vraiment pas avoir mal parlé.

_Pas du tout Kame, _répondit Jin en souriant, _rassure-toi. J'arrive._

_Ok._

_Depuis quand tu me défends face à Kame ? _demanda Jin une fois ce dernier parti.

_Depuis que j'ai la sensation que la moindre contrariété va te faire exploser. Tu es à cran, même si j'ignore pourquoi. On dirait une vraie bombe à retardement._

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Ueda lui tenait ce type de discours. Entre cette fameuse soirée au studio et ce tournage, ils étaient souvent sortis, juste tous les deux. Pour un verre, un repas, voire une ballade ou une course… De discussions en discussions, ils avaient réellement appris à se connaitre. Enfin c'était du moins comme cela que Jin le ressentait. Et parfois, Ueda semblait inquiet à son sujet. Mais que Ueda prenne les choses en main et chercher activement à l'aider, à le soulager, Jin en restait perplexe. Parce qu'après tout, son plus gros problème était qu'il ne se satisfaisait pas de cette vie –pourtant déjà bien fournie- et qu'il aspirait à autre chose. Ca méritait des claques ou un discours moralisateur sur « la chance qu'il avait » façon Yamapi… Pas de la compassion. Et pas de la part d'un membre du groupe, qui serait donc forcément affecté par ses bêtises.

_Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? _demanda-t-il, interloqué.

_C'est interdit ? _sourit mystérieusement Ueda.

_Non… J'ai juste… pas l'habitude…_

_Tu sais Jin, pour moi tu n'es pas l'égoïste paresseux que tu te plais à montrer… Alors si tu es fatigué ou si quelque chose ne va pas, tu as juste à le dire._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Comment ça pourquoi ?_

_Reconnais-le Ueda, avant on n'était pas si proches tous les deux. Alors pourquoi ? _insista-t-il.

_Parce que je t'aime bien._

_C'est bizarre de dire ça, _se gêna Jin.

_J'aurais pu ne pas rajouter le « bien », _fit Ueda, rieur.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_Bien sûr… Bon, on y va sinon c'est après moi qu'il va en avoir aussi._

Ueda serait parti en courant, que cela n'aurait pas fait plus d'effet. Etonné de jouer ainsi avec le feu, de plaisanter de cette façon alors que ce n'était pas son genre, il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tester, de tâter le terrain. Jin n'était pas le seul à se réjouir de leur nouvelle proximité. Ueda lui avait toujours envié sa force, son indépendance, sa vitalité aussi… Alors que lui se sentait parfois inexplicablement fatigué ou toujours proche de ses limites, l'enthousiasme et la rage de Jin étaient comme une flamme pour lui, de puis bien longtemps. Il pensait que Jin le supportait plus qu'il ne l'appréciait. Mais ces derniers temps, il commençait à croire que peut-être… Ueda n'était pas bête : il savait que Jin lui portait assez d'estime pour désormais se confier à lui, lui faire confiance, passer son temps avec lui… Mais était-ce tout ? Pour Ueda, cela commençait à ne plus être suffisant. Mais c'était en même temps déjà inespéré… Le cœur battant après l'audace qu'il avait commise en se montrant aussi taquin sur un tel sujet, Ueda se hâta de rejoindre les autres afin de se mettre au travail, laissant Jin marcher sur ses pas, perplexe. Une idée folle montait en Jin alors qu'il voyait avec amusement les pompons du bonnet de Ueda se balancer de gauche à droit allègrement, au rythme des pas rapides du jeune homme…

La journée avait fini par passer, éreintante, mais productive. Un nouveau clip bouclé, bientôt sur les chaînes… Et pour nos six membres, un repos bien mérité qui leur faisait envie… il était tard… ou tôt, selon le point de vue maintenant… Heureusement qu'ils pouvaient se faire ramener car aucun d'eux n'aurait eu la force de conduire… Habitué à faire la fête et à enchaîner les nuits blanches, Jin supportait plutôt bien cela, par contre. Une fois qu'il eu rassemblé ses affaires, il se rendit compte que Junno l'avait salué en partant, Kame aussi, Nakamaru et Koki idem… Mais pas Ueda. Etait-il parti sans qu'il ne le voit ou bien restait-il encore à rêvasser dans un coin ? Par acquis de conscience, Jin décida de faire un rapide tour histoire d'en avoir le cœur net. Rien dans les loges… ni dans le couloir, à part les membres du staff qui rangeaient… Sur le plateau, idem… Sauf… Vers le fond, on avait remisé le banc qui avait servi pour le clip et Ueda s'était assoupi dessus. La tête bien callée dans sa main, il semblait s'être tranquillement endormi là malgré le froid et le bruit ambiant.

Jin s'approcha pour le réveiller afin qu'il rentre chez lui, mais il suspendit son geste. Ainsi endormi, Ueda avait l'air encore plus adorable… Plus vulnérable aussi. L'espace d'un bref instant, Jin se demanda s'il devait s'inquiéter du fait d'être là, à regarder un ami dormir et à surtout le dévorer des yeux… A avoir envie de l'embrasser aussi. Devait-il s'en inquiéter ? Réponse : non. Car il était sûr que cela lui procurerait une jolie sensation, alors fidèle à sa logique, pourquoi s'en serait-il privé ? Et puis d'ailleurs, il s'était déjà accroupi et il s'approchait de lui, obnubilé par ses lèvres pulpeuses. Oubliant qu'on pouvait les voir, que peut-être, Ueda le prendrait très mal et que cela compliquerait pas mal de chose, oubliant tout, Jin exclue formellement la possibilité d'arrêter son geste. Celui-là qui achèverait de tout changer. Et puis deux yeux noisette s'ouvrirent devant lui, alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres… Il déglutit et ferma les yeux, prêt à se faire injurier ou pire… A ses yeux, cela dura une éternité… Et puis…

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu veux que je te supplie ?_

Un instant, Jin crut avoir rêvé. Mais… non. Ueda avait bel et bien parlé. Et il n'aurait pas à le dire deux fois, surtout. Soulagé et de nouveau impatient, Jin franchit les derniers centimètres les séparant, s'emparant ainsi de ses lèvres, avec plus d'empressement qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Ueda répondit au baiser avec la timidité de celui qui n'y croit pas encore… Mais tout de même, ses bras bougèrent pour entourer la nuque de Jin et ainsi le maintenir fermement avec lui. Ueda était possessif en vérité. Cela fit sourire Jin à travers le premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Jouant avec les pompons comme pour l'amuser ainsi le détendre, Jin se permit de quémander un autre baiser, comme pour quérir une confirmation… qu'il obtint, bien sûr.

* * *

Alors oui, forcément… Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment partir si loin le cœur léger ? Partir et laisser derrière lui la personne avec qui il vivait depuis ce fameux jour de tournage, une histoire tellement différente de ce qu'il avait connu jusque là ? Et plus les jours passaient, plus l'heure de son départ approchait. Et Jin, qui sentait chaque jour davantage qu'une fois là-bas, revenir lui serait difficile, se trouvait ignoble. Il allait lui briser le cœur en lui donnant de faux espoirs. Et il ne méritait pas ça, celui qu'il appelait affectueusement son ange, parce qu'il était sa bonne conscience, en quelque sorte. Mais lui faire part de ses doutes sur le sujet… Cela gâcherait leurs derniers moments ensemble. Egoïstement, Jin s'y refusait, souhaitant le voir sourire jusqu'au bout. Et après… Il trouverait bien une façon de lui dire. Et puis qui sait ? Cela ne marcherait peut-être pas pour lui là-bas, ou bien –et par moments Jin l'espérait- le Japon et cette vie lui manqueraient, aussi reviendrait-il docilement en octobre…

Torturé par la perspective de quitter, au mieux pour juste quelques mois, celui qui faisait partie intégrante de sa vie, Jin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver ingrat. Il avait longtemps été mal dans sa peau, insatisfait de la vie qu'il menait… Et aujourd'hui pour changer cela, il avait eu le courage nécessaire pour sauter le pas, même juste pour un essai sans suite. Et ce courage, il savait parfaitement qu'il le devait à Ueda. Ueda qui sans le savoir, l'avait soutenu, encouragé sans s'en rendre compte, qui lui avait dit de ne rien changer de ses désirs et de son indépendance… Si Ueda savait que c'était en quelque sorte grâce à lui que Jin repartait… Tout cela était bien ironique.

Toujours debout au centre de la pièce, Ueda s'autorisa un regard à son amant, et un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus tendre. Il le connaissait par cœur, Jin. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et il savait quels tourments il vivait. Ueda avait tout répété pour être à la hauteur le jour J. Avant que lui-même ne le sache, il savait que Jin lui dirait qu'il y avait une chance pour qu'il ne revienne pas. Il savait quelles étaient ses aspirations. Jin s'en voudrait, il serait triste… Il la connaissait bien, sa bombe à retardement. Alors ce jour là, Ueda lui dirait qu'il comprenait, que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il attendrait de toute façon… qu'il y arriverait, qu'il serait toujours là pour lui et qu'il croyait en lui… Parce que tout était vrai. Il avait une longueur d'avance sur Jin, sur ce coup là… Mais puisque Jin le voulait, alors ils profiteraient des moments passés ensemble, en faisant au mieux pour que Jin ne culpabilise pas trop et qu'il parte l'esprit serein. Parce que Ueda voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui et que le fait que ce soit là-bas, que ce soit vrai ou pas, ce n'était pas important. L'important, c'était que Jin le croyait, lui.


End file.
